Hooking Up & Breaking Down
by Az
Summary: Gordo finally has a chance with Parker Mackenzie. Everything is fine, until Parker discovers a secret behind Gordo, a secret he's even hidden from himself... a secret involving Lizzie.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N]:** This is my third story in the last 3 days. Whoa…. Well anyways, this story takes place at the end of 8th grade. Before Bye, Bye Hillridge and Murder Mystery Party. Hope you enjoy, and tell me what you think. Plz r&R. 

**Disclaimer**: Nope, nada... except for _JesusTheHippy (Caylee) _luv ya!

**-The Question We've All Been Waiting For- **_(Well, Not Really)_****

Walking down the halls of Hillridge Jr. High, Gordo couldn't believe how many memories he was leaving behind. With only two and a half weeks of school left, he along with his fellow classmates would _finally_ be out of middle school, on their way to high school. Every time he thought about it, it seemed as though it wasn't true... like he should really be going to eight grade instead of ninth.  

"Hey... Gordo!" Snapping out of his thoughts, Gordo glanced over to where he heard someone call his name. Surprisingly, he saw a girl that he least expected to be talking to _him_. 

"Oh, uhh hey Parker." By now Gordo knew Parker wanted something; homework, Ethan's phone number, or maybe even for him to talk to a boy she liked and was too shy to talk to herself. This was too weird; Parker hadn't talked to him since the dance.

"I wanted to ask you something." He knew it. She _did_ in fact want something from him. 

Looking unsurprised, he went along. "Okay, shoot."

"Well this is a little embarrassing for me to ask you this." _'Yep it definitely is for me to talk to her crush'_ he thought. "So Im just going to come flat out and ask." Parker began to fidget with her books. This was so unlike Parker. She was normally the forward one, the one that didn't care what anyone thought of her, the weird one, and most of all, the _confident_ one. Finally looking up at Gordo as she talked, she said the most shocking words he could think to hear from Parker. "I was wondering... would you go out with me?"

Standing there like a dumb ass like he hadn't heard what she said, Gordo stared at her in a confusing way. Breaking the silence, Parker finally said something. "Look, I understand if it's a no because of the whole incident at the dance." 

"Umm… no, I never said I wouldn't." Finally he spoke. 

Parkers face expression changed from disappointment to excitement in a matter of seconds. "So, is that a yes?"

"I guess." Parker smiled at Gordo's comment. 

"Well, see you around." Parker smiled, gripping her books to her chest as she walked away. 

"Yeah, see you around." It seemed to happen so quickly, that he was still in amazement. All he could think about was _why_ Parker wanted to go with him, and _why_ he said yes like nothing. 

……..............................................

What do you think? Next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N]: I don't think this was s good chapter so I might be doing it over so tell me what I should change.

-Why? Why Not?-

"Y-you wha-what?" It was too appalling for Lizzie that she couldn't even get the words out correctly.

"I hooked up with Parker." Gordo didn't know whether or not to take Lizzie's tone of voice in an _'Im happy for you'_ sort of way or an _'Oh no, I have to sneak on another one of your dates'_ sort. 

"Wait, Parker Mackenzie? The girl that called you short not that long ago and said she wouldn't go with you to the dance?" 

"Thanks Lizzie for bringing that up, but yeah, her." 

"Why?" Miranda joined in the conversation, yet she was _way_ calmer than Lizzie was. 

"What do you mean _why_? I thought you guys would be happy for me." Walking up to his locker, Gordo continued, "Why are you guys so shocked that I go with Parker?" 

"I don't know, I guess Parker doesn't seem like your type. Plus, I didn't think you would go with her after what happened. Did she say why she changed her mind?" Miranda started to find interest in the discussion more. After Gordo put his books in his locker, they walked down the hall to where Lizzie's and Miranda's were. 

"No, she didn't say anything except she needs to ask me something; the next thing I knew, she asked me out." 

Lizzie finally wiped off her surprised face. "That's weird. Why would she just ask you out, out the blue? Do you like her? Or are you just going with her just to go with her." 

"I don't really know her that well to like her, but it's worth a try. Why are you guys asking so many questions anyway?" 

"Were just wondering whats going on; can't we wonder? Just be careful this time." Miranda didn't want to see Gordo hurt like he was when Parker said he was too short for her.

"Be careful? Guys don't worry about me. I can handle this." Gordo said looking at them with a serious face.

"I guess this means we can't spy on their date Miranda." Lizzie loosened up and started laughing at her own comment along with Miranda. 

"I guess Ill see y'all later." Not laughing along, Gordo walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"Miranda?" Lizzie stared down the hall where Gordo just walked.

"Yeah."

"How come every time Gordo has a girlfriend it feels weird?" Lizzie turned to face Miranda as she looked at her with weirdness.

"I guess we always look at Gordo like someone that wouldn't have one."

"That is true, but could you explain to me why Parker?" 

"Lizzie, I don't think anyone could explain, not even Gordo himself." 

 ………………..

Good? Bad? Happy? Sad? Confused yet? Hope so! Plz r&R.


End file.
